<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gary the Gadget Guy x the Pool Floatie from Mission 9 by samhainnn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25700461">Gary the Gadget Guy x the Pool Floatie from Mission 9</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/samhainnn/pseuds/samhainnn'>samhainnn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Club Penguin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other, a lil bit of jpg and rookie, gary fucks pool floaties, im so fucking sorry, im so sorry, theyre not important</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:21:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25700461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/samhainnn/pseuds/samhainnn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You read the title. I'm so sorry.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gary the Gadget Guy x the Pool Floatie from Mission 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm so sorry.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a drowsy night at the HQ. Gary had just finished making the calculations needed for his plan tomorrow to catch Herbert P. Bear. It wasn't too difficult to calculate the distances of where each tracker would be, but by his thesis, he was mentally worn out. Flopping down cozily onto his lab chair, G had spotted something in the corner of his eye- a large and yellow pool float in the form of a duck.</p>
<p>The floatie was meant to be used as a tool tomorrow for the EPF's mission, and he would've seen it as such in any normal circumstances. However, being mentally fried, an unbelievable idea started to plague his mind.</p>
<p>No...no, I can't do that.</p>
<p>Gary was awestruck by his mind for suggesting such an idea. However, he couldn't deny the thought of it was…exciting. How would the floatie clench around him? Would it deflate or sustain it's air? These questions troubled him as he stared at the floatie, drooling…</p>
<p>It's for science. He bitterly lied to himself as he stumbled out of his chair and to the floatie. Nobody will be here in a while and I can delete the security footage, he thought as he picked up the pool floatie. It was so squishy and delicate in his hands...he couldn't wait to see what his experiment would teach him.</p>
<p>G looked around the room in paranoia before slowly slipping his lab coat off and leaving it on the floor. He was left in a loose grey-blue button up shirt, a tie, and blue jeans he was unzipping at the very second. Pulling them and his underwear just enough, his erection was in his view. An average size, he rubbed himself on the duckie's back and bit his lip, letting out a sigh of mental release.</p>
<p>He started to push into the float to create a hole, which wasn't successful for quite a minute because of how weak he was. However, eventually, he heard a soft pop as his genitals were greeted with air softly slipping out of the cracks of the hole he had created. "A-ah," he moaned and arched his back, softly clenching the float by his flippers.</p>
<p>As the air slowly was let out of the floatie, Gary started to push himself in and out of the poor object, groaning. The blue penguin was soon slapping himself into the airless pool floatie, drooling sloppily and slamming his hips and the pool floatie together. It was a quick release- in mere minutes, he had cum inside of the floatie.</p>
<p>"A...ahn…" he panted, exhausted. He let go of the float, sweating. He had started to look around at what he had to clean up when he...noticed something from behind. Turning around to face the opposite wall, G had a dreadful realization.</p>
<p>"...so, uh, hey G." Jetpack Guy chuckled nervously as his boyfriend Rookie stood by him, his mouth wide open in surprise. "Uh...you...you, uh- you need help cleaning that up?"</p>
<p>"OH, GADZOOKS-"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>